


Just like winter, death doesn't wait for anybody.

by HannahBuns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Dead People, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Everyone is Dead, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit centric, Wilbur centric, not exactly graphic, there's no happy ending :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBuns/pseuds/HannahBuns
Summary: ''The thing is, Thomas, is that death waits for nobody,'' Wilbur stated, nice and slowly. ''At first, it does, but as time goes on, it gets impatient.  Once it's decided that it's your time, it's your time. There is no escaping it.''
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Just like winter, death doesn't wait for anybody.

He's been with Tommy each time somebody died, be it friend or foe. Even after he died after subsequently getting impaled by Philza's sword, he was there with him. 

Tommy's pathetic cries and pleas were amusing to hear. Tommy knows that it's all futile because no matter what you do, the dead will stay dead. Nevertheless, he was a child. He was so eager to fight, continuously attempting to convince himself that he was ready. Wilbur laughed at that. Ready for  _ what _ ? Tommy would have never guessed what was ahead of him. There was always a cost for fighting, and there was a cost for winning. An equivalent exchange- After all, humans can not gain anything without first giving something of equal value in return. It was a way of life, though it was foreign to those who have not experienced it.

Wilbur let out a sigh. He felt pity for those individuals, genuinely, and he knew that Tommy was one of them. Wilbur pinched the bridge of his nose with his transparent hand. He should have brought it up to him earlier, but it was too late. He has to find out now, even though that's the last thing he'll ever get to know before the sixteen years of his life he spent fighting and training all go to waste. It was unfortunate, quite honestly, though it was necessary. He has already experienced war, presidential elections, betrayal, he has seen young adults and minors get slaughtered by those of the same kind- Humans. It was common. Everybody knew that but experiencing it can be terrifying. The worse thing is, he knew how it felt. He experienced it. The only difference between him and Tommy, though, was that he asked for it.

_ He asked to be murdered, by his father nonetheless. _

He walked down the battlefield, the smell of death and blood lingering in the air. Broken weapons, shields, armour, and bodies of fallen soldiers, friends and family, were dispersed all over the area. He walked and walked, right until he got to a familiar figure. Tommy. The young boy was noticeably in pain, with stab wounds, cuts all over his body, and to top it all off, an arrow stuck in his shoulder. The fact that he was still alive was rather commendable. He crouches down, putting his hand on the boys head. He knows he couldn't feel it, but Tommy opened his eyes as if he did. Tears streamed down his pale face. Mustering up all of the strength he had left, he turns his head, looking at Wilbur's face. Wil could hear a quiet, raspy 'Wilbur' coming from the boy, though he would have missed it if he wasn't paying close attention to everything Tommy did right now.

He smiled softly, patting the boy's head. 

''I'm here, Tommy, I'm here.'' The boy teared up even more. He struggled to breathe, and each breath he took hurt  _ so much _ , but he was alive, for now.

He was breathing.

''Wil... I don't want to die. I don't- I'm not ready. I need more time. I know it was meant to be, I still need to get back L'Manberg, and- Wil, I need to..''

The boy closed his mouth, not wanting to continue his sentence.  _ He could not think about it. He's only sixteen. _

''The thing is, Thomas, is that death waits for nobody,'' Wilbur stated, nice and slowly. ''At first, it does, but as time goes on, it gets impatient. Once it's decided that it's your time, it's your time. There is no escaping it.''

Wilbur finished and stood up, leaving the boy silent, as he stares up at the empty sky, thinking of his final thoughts. 

He was left to die when he's not ready to, on the cold ground surrounded by bodies. He was truly, truly alone, in life, and death.


End file.
